The natural hormone, 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 (also referred to as 1α,25-dihydroxycholecalciferol and calcitriol) and its analog in the ergosterol series, i.e. 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D2, are known to be highly potent regulators of calcium homeostasis in animals and humans, and their activity in cellular differentiation has also been established, Ostrem et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84, 2610 (1987). Many structural analogs of these metabolites have been prepared and tested, including 1α-hydroxyvitamin D3, 1α-hydroxyvitamin D2, various side chain homologated vitamins, and fluorinated analogs. Some of these compounds exhibit an interesting separation of activities in cell differentiation and calcium regulation. This difference in activity may be useful in the treatment of a variety of diseases as renal osteodystrophy, vitamin D-resistant rickets, osteoporosis, psoriasis, and certain malignancies. The structure of 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 and the numbering system used to denote the carbon atoms in this compound are shown below.
